1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a new and useful compound N,N-dialkyl-3-oxo-3-alkyl-1,2-difluoropropenylamine.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Generally, the fluorine containing compounds have useful applications in many fields because of their chemical stability, resistance to other chemicals, weatherproof property, water and oil repellent property, physiological activities, etc. Among others, those that have an unsaturated carbon-carbon double bond are particularly useful for the monomer used in the manufacture of fluorine containing polymer.